


Más Tribulaciones.

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Antes lidiaban con poderosos rivales que los hacían llegar al límite de sus habilidades como deportistas, ahora tienen un desafío mayor, enfrentarse a la paternidad sin terminar perdiendo la razón.Quien diría que esas pequeñas personas pudieran dar tanto trabajo.DrabblesHimuro x IzukiMurasakibara x AkashiKagami x Kuroko





	Más Tribulaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y solo los utilizo para una causa especial.

Paternidad  
Himuro x Izuki

Poco había pasado desde que su primogénito nació, las cosas cambiaron mucho para Himuro ahora que ese pequeño ser convertía sus noches antes tranquilas en una odisea por conseguir a lo menos dos horas de sueño, no comprendía como Murasakibara con gemelos y un niño más en camino podía seguir yendo a trabajar tan normal cada día.

El concierto de gritos y quejas infantiles comenzaba como a la 1 AM, les habían dicho que los bebés a veces nacían con el sueño cambiado y al parecer ese era el caso de su hijo.

Se cubrió con las mantas cuando escuchó el estrepitoso ruido del llanto, sintió como Shun se levantaba para cargarlo, tenía ocho días, pero esa cosa hacía más ruido que un jardín de infantes completo.

— ¿Que tienes bebé? — Preguntó Izuki algo frustrado.

—No tiene nada, solo le gusta joder mucho. — Le contestó molesto.

— Tatsuya, es un bebé, llora porque no puede hablar, algo tiene.

—Dale de comer, eso es lo que quiere hacer todo el tiempo, traga y traga, pero jamás duerme. — Shun se mantuvo callado, Himuro podía ser insoportable cuando le faltaba el sueño.

Rato después de que ya supuestamente se había saciado pensaron que podían volver a dormir, pero no pasaron más de 15 minutos sin que el pequeño volviera a llorar, Himuro estaba entrando en el sueño cuando se sobresalto, quería morir así al menos podría descansar.

Shun encendió la luz, y volvió a tomar al bulto gritón, revisó su pañal y estaba lleno.

—AGHH ¿Que es lo que come?

—Solo toma leche, apenas tiene una semana.

— ¿Que mierda comes tú entonces?

—Lo mismo que tú Tatsuya.

— ¿Por qué está tan podrido?

—No esta podrido, solo lo imaginas, su caca no huele a nada, si te tomaras la molestia de cambiarlo de vez en cuando lo notarias, eres molesto al decir que apesto…— El ex Seirin estaba enojado por la poca ayuda que recibía, Tatsuya se quejaba de todo, era como tener otra cría molestando al lado, estaba exhausto, tenía hambre en cualquier momento ahorcaría al del lunar si lo escuchaba reclamar otra vez. 

—Tú no apestas, es el bebé.

—El no huele a nada ya te dije.

A Himuro le dolía la cabeza y el cuello ¿Por qué para la gente normal era tan satisfactorio tener un bebé? Desde que esa rotura de condón había llegado al mundo todo se había complicado, Shun ya no tenía tiempo para ponerle siquiera un poco de atención, las noches eran difíciles, el día agotador… mejores experiencias había tendido con una manada de perros.

Comenzó a relajarse al escuchar a su pareja cantarle dulcemente al enano para que se durmiera, pero este si bien no estaba llorando se quejaba y reclamaba, Shun lo puso a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, antes todas esas atenciones eran para él, ahora debía compartirlo y no era justo.

Esa semana en ningún momento se había sentido como un verdadero padre, es más era una especie de hermano celoso, ese niño había llegado a usurpar su trono de “Rey de la casa”… sonrío por su pensamiento infantil, no podía compararse con un cría de una semana de vida.

Comenzó a dormitar hasta que de nuevo el llanto atacó, deseo arrojarlo por la ventana, Shun se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mecerlo, pero no quería dejar de llorar, espero unos cuantos minutos más hasta que se cansó del repetitivo sonido, el mismo lo cargó, lo colocó en su pecho dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, dejando a Izuki sorprendido, como si de magia se tratara el bebé se calmó, al parecer el contacto con su padre lo tranquilizaba.

Desde que nació no lo había querido cargar ni una sola vez, poniendo como excusa que tenía miedo a tirarlo, pero fue ahí donde esa pequeña mecha llamada “instinto de protección” se encendió, por primera vez se sintió como el padre de aquella criatura llorosa, le enterneció tenerlo entre sus brazos, escuchar los latidos de ese diminuto corazón, de pronto los llantos cesaron por completo, sucumbió al sueño, al parecer todo este tiempo el instinto de su hijo había sido buscar su atención y protección. 

—Es tan triste, solo quería que lo tomaras en cuenta, pero tú solo pensabas en lo molesto que era, que mal padre.

Himuro no salía de sus sorpresa, esa cosa lo había cautivado dejándolo embobado, ahora entendía la devoción de Izuki, ese niño era de ellos, parte de los dos, se parecía tanto a él, se maravillo una vez más al ver la hermosa obra de arte que habían creado ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

—Eres lento hasta para amar. — Comentó Izuki mientras observaba la dulce escena.

Desde ese día el llanto nocturno cesó, y Tatsuya pudo disfrutar un poco mejor de su nueva etapa de paternidad.

////////

 

Agitadas Noches 

Murasakibara x Akashi

Los gemelos habían estado inquietos todo el día, cuando Seijuro los fue a acostar a sus camas no hubo caso que se quedaran allí, esas últimas noches solo deseaban dormir con sus papis, tenían tres años y desde siempre se les acostumbró a dormir en sus cunas desde muy bebés, pero ahora parecía como si estuvieran encaprichados con no querer estar en el cuarto que compartían.

—No quello, no wo a dormir.

—No, mamos a tu cama Seyuro por fi ¿  
Si?

—No pueden ponerse así, ya son unos niños grandes, además ya lo conversamos en el almuerzo ¿Lo recuerdan?

—No, no cuerdo nada. — Todo era un rotundo “NO” para ellos.

Akashi los arropó y apagó la luz, era agotador cuidar de ellos, además estaba esperando a su tercer bebé, rogaba a todos los dioses que al ser niña fuese un poco más tranquila, o al menos se pareciera a su padre y se quedara calmada con un par de dulces.

Se recostó en la suave cama matrimonial, Atsushi todavía no llegaba, seguro tenía mucho trabajo en la pastelería por esas fechas, se durmió, ya mañana hablaría con Murasakibara, por fin los gemelos habían aceptado dormir sin más en su cuarto. 

Pasaron varias horas, una patada en las costillas lo despertó de golpe, de nuevo el par de críos estaban metidos en su cama, era terrible tener que aguantar a la mole de Atsushi y a dos de sus hijos en el mismo lecho, se incorporó con pereza buscando la lamparita del velador, necesitaba ir al baño y ahí estuvo un rato pensando en cómo volver a acostumbrar a sus hijos a dormir solos, en unos pocos meses nacería su bebé y sería aún más incómodo tenerlos en la habitación.

Cuando regresó el par de mocosos se estaban peleando, Aki quien era el menor por algunos minutos era quien siempre iniciaba las riñas, sostenía con fuerza el cabello de su hermano mientras el otro niño trataba de liberarse, y Murasakibara dormía plácidamente ignorando los grititos y los golpes que le llegaban por error en su gran cuerpo.

 

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso son animales? parecen perros ¡Aki suéltalo! No le pegues a tu hermano, son una deshonra para el apellido Akashi.

A final logró detener la pelea, su hija lo pateaba por dentro también.

—Aka-chin deja de hacer tanto ruido por favor. — Murasakibara se despertó.

—Me parece insólito, se están peleando al lado tuyo y no eres capaz de contenerlos, ¿Acaso no puedo ir al baño tranquilo Atsushi? 

— ¿Por qué están aquí niños? —Preguntó todavía adormilado el pelimorado.

—Wermimos con tedes, no quedemos estar sholos.

— ¿Por qué peleaban?

—Shima quería cortar pelo a papi. —Indicó Aki, tomando una tijera que tenía escondida entre las sábanas, a Akashi casi se le sale el bebé de la impresión al ver el brillante objeto en manos de uno de sus pequeños, al parecer querían dejar pelón a Murasakibara.

—Por Dios, Atsushi ¿Como consiguieron eso?

—Yo no sé Aka-chin jamás dejo cosas filosas a sus alcance, pero a ellos parece gustarle muchos jugar con tijeras y cuchillos, me pregunto ¿A quién habrán salido?, pero creo que tengo una teoría de porque quieren dormir con nosotros.

Era bastante extraño que Murasakibara teorizara, así que Seijuro lo escuchó atento.

—Ellos están celosos del bebé de tu barriga, es obvio, yo también estoy un poco inquieto por eso, ya sabes Aka-chin los bebitos acaparan toda la atención y uno se queda de lado mendigando amor.

Los nenes asintieron, y Seijuro apenas podía creer que su esposo ya grandote tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos de nene chiquito.

—El bebé no nos deja wermir con tedes y nos pega.

—El bebé no nace todavía, dejen de mentir, no pueden estar celosos ustedes son los hermanos mayores y deben cuidar de su hermanita.

—Ya resolví el misterio, ahora me voy a dormir.

—Seijuro acomodó a sus retoños, jurándoles que no importaba si tenía cinco o seis hijos más, siempre los iba a amar mucho y a todos por igual, les hizo prometer que la siguiente noche dormirían en el cuarto de ellos.

Se recostó dispuesto a dormir, hasta que se le pasó por la cabeza la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué sus retoños querían cortarle el pelo a Murasakibara?

////////////

De bebés, repollos y mentiras.  
Kagami x Kuroko 

Kagami y Kuroko tenían dos niños, un pequeño de nueve meses que ya a su edad gateaba por todas partes de nombre Tetsuo y una nena de cinco años llamada Kaori.

La niña era muy activa y amistosa, pero últimamente había tenido problemas en el jardín de niños ya que se peleaba demasiado con sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué te portas así?

—Ellos son tontos papi, dicen que a los bebés los traen las cigüeñas y tú me dijiste que era un repollo.

Kagami tragó en seco, esperaba que su pequeña no le comentara nada a Kuroko y es que no se le había ocurrido nada más que decirle el otro día cuando esta inocentemente le preguntó cómo había llegado al mundo su hermanito y no supo muy bien cómo explicar el complejo proceso de la vida, ahora su pobre criatura andaba por ahí convencida que los repollos traían bebés, Taiga se lamentó ¿Por qué siempre le preguntaba las cosas, justo a él que no era para nada bueno con las palabras y tenía cero tacto?

Vio a su hijo menor gatear por el suelo de la casa y dio un salto al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de pisarlo, a esa hora le tocaba cuidar de los dos niños ya que Tetsu llegaba algo más tarde de su trabajo. 

Se dispuso a hacer la cena luego de dejar al menor de sus hijos durmiendo y a la más grande pegada en un programa de televisión.

Peló algunas papas y zanahorias y puso el agua a hervir, al final sacó un repollo y se dio a la tarea de partirlo en dos cuando…

— ¡¿Que vas a hacer Taiga?!

—Ehh estoy haciendo la cena nena ¿Pasa algo?

— ¡VAS A MATAR AL BEBÉ!

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿De qué bebé hablas?

— ¡Del que estás a punto de partir con el cuchillo! ¡El que vive dentro del repollo! ¡Tetsuya Ayuda!! 

Comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente, Kagami comprendió todo, la estúpida mentiría le estaba pasando la cuenta.

—No cariño, no hay un bebé dentro déjame explicarte, papi te dijo una mentirita blanca y…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde no había cómo hacerla callar y los llantos habían despertado al más pequeño que también comenzaba a chillar fuerte.

En eso llego Kuroko, Kagami pudo notar que no había tenido un buen día y no le hacia una pisca de gracia el ruido de su casa, ahora seguro tendría grandes problemas.

—Hola Tetsu, que bien que regresaste.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que es todo este escándalo?

—Papi quería cortar al bebé del repollo.

— ¿De qué hablas cariño?

— Los bebés que nacen dentro de los repollos, mi papi me dijo que de ahí salió mi hermanito.

Tetsuya enrojeció y luego miró acusadoramente a su esposo, primero intentaría calmar a su hija y aclararle el malentendido, luego se encargaría de Kagami. 

Taiga se fue a encargar del más pequeño, ahora debía pensar en otra mentirita blanca para salir de esa.

 

//////  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
